


banding together

by lesbianbettycooper



Series: ??? jughead ? has ? an ? incest ? kink ??? [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Character of Color, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at all lmao, au where riverdale is actually just jugheads novel and everyone reads it and is like wtf, melody watches anime bc its cute and i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: “God,” Melody groans, frown stretching across her face, “Out of all our names he went with Josie and The Pussycats?"or; melody complains about jughead's use of their old band name in his messy ass novel





	banding together

“God,” Melody groans, a frown stretching across her face, “Out of all our names he went with  _ Josie and The Pussycats _ ? We used that name for three months when we were 14 and then decided to change it because Josie got too much credit.”

“Hey!” Said girl shouts, mouth open and brows furrowed, “I thought we changed it because you thought we’d outgrown cat ears.”   
  


“Hm. We say a lot of things to placate you, Jose.” Val says disinterestedly, she doesn't look up, even when Josie yells, offended; she keeps looking at her phone, Mel wonders what she’s waiting for. Probably, Archie or Betty, she guesses.

Melody rolls her eyes and continues, “As I was saying, I have no idea why he didn't use one of the names that  _ I  _ came up with, one of the  _ good  _ ones.”

Valerie and Josie share a look at that before Josie bursts into giggles and a grin spreads across Val’s face, “What would you have wanted him to use?  _ The Black Sasukes _ ? Or, how about, _ Jojo’s Bizarre Band _ ?”

Melody knows that Valerie is teasing but she takes it in stride, nods along with the suggestions and smiles, “I was more thinking  _ The Sailor Scouts. _ ”

They're silent for a moment before all three of them burst into laughter. Melody’s cheeks hurt from her too wide smile and her stomach is in pain from laughing so hard. They were just making fun of her and yet she has never felt more loved, has never heard teasing words so maliceless, has never wanted to hug her friends more than right now. That last one may not be true but she surges forward anyway, half tackling the other girls.

They lie on Josie’s bed tangled together and grinning, enjoying the quiet moment that usually comes after boisterous, love-filled laughter. None of them say anything for a while. 

Valerie’s phone forgotten, Josie’s music sheets ignored, Melody’s incessant nagging about Jughead’s book over for the day.

Except, the last one  _ definitely  _ isn't true this time. And Melody breaks the calm that they’d lulled into by asking;

“So, what’s up with Jug writing so many hetero sex scenes?”

And then they're all cracking up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda corny but...... idc idc theyre cute and i stan!!
> 
> title from sevan thanks :))))
> 
> as always comments and kudos make my day!!!


End file.
